Heating and cooling pads in various form a have long been in use for alleviating soreness, stiffness, aching muscles and the results of various types of injuries. Likewise, aromatherapy products have been in use in Eastern cultures for hundreds of years and are now achieving prominence in the West. The combination of heating and cooling devices with aromatherapy products has served to provide increased benefits for those with muscle, tendon and joint problems. A number of inventions have been developed that use one or more of these components to alleviate pain or soreness.
U.S. Patent Application No 2003/0009138, published for Freeman et al., discloses footwear and footwear components including insole pads, inserts and liners containing plant-derived essential oils and/or dried plant products applied to or constructed within the footwear and footwear components to deliver the comfort, disinfectant and/or therapeutic benefits of aromatherapy through direct contact with the wearer's feet with the volatile components of the plant derived oils and/or plant products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,842, issued to Hurwitz describes a scent dispersing apparatus, such as a mat, capable of enclosing a scent-containing element inside an air-filled cavity. A housing contains a means for air ventilation, such as small air holes, for dispersion of scent. When the housing receives a force, such as a user exerting pressure upon on the housing, air is pushed from the air cavity outward through the air holes, thereby, dispersing scent contained in the scented insert. Additional air enters the air cavity once the pressure is released through an elastic rebound effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,417, issued to Tingle discloses a footwear article for slidably receiving a foot, the slipper having a sole, a vamp panel joined to the sole, a toe panel disposed over the vamp panel, a front toe pocket, a quarter panel joined to the sole and at least one rear pocket. The vamp portion is disposed over the toes and covers a lower instep of the foot; the quarter panel covers the sides of the foot, the heel, and the ankle region. The slipper may be used alone or in conjunction with a removably attachable instep panel, having an instep pocket. When the slipper is used with the instep panel, the entire foot is covered and the entire ankle encircled. The front toe pocket, the rear pocket and the instep pocket are designed to receive therapeutic devices that will disseminate a particular effect over different regions of the foot and help relieve foot pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,162, issued to Harris describes a device for receiving an orthotic insert of a predetermined configuration is disclosed. The device comprises a sheath comprised of a substantially flexible material having a first end and a second end, and two opposed outer surfaces. An opening is provided at one of the opposed outer surfaces near the first end. The two opposed inner surfaces define an inner pocket therebetween which is in communication with the opening. The inner pocket has dimensions and a volume sufficient to accommodate the orthotic insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,689, issued to Jones, Jr., describes a slipper which has an aperture in the bottom and three different types of inserts which can be inserted into the aperture. The first insert will be filled with a material that conforms to the wearer's foot, while the second insert will be filled with a mixture of sand and marbles. The third insert will be filled with neoprene balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,693, issued to Owens, discloses a therapeutic pad is used in footwear which has a liquid absorbent to prevent liquid leakage in the event the sealed envelope of the pad is ruptured. The footwear includes a pair of compartments which substantially surround the foot cavity for receiving the therapeutic pad.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means to alleviate muscle soreness, cramps, aches and pains, etc. in the feet without the use of drugs or invasive procedures. It is a further objective to provide therapeutic heating or cooling to the feet in portable devices that allow the user to walk about comfortably. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide comfortable footwear having therapeutic aromatherapy effects that can be worn out of doors. Finally, it is an objective of the invention to provide slippers or shoes with the above benefits that can use interchangeable thermal and aromatherapy packs.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.